


Office Jealousy

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Bellamy fixes a misunderstanding with Murphy in the nicest way possible.





	Office Jealousy

Bellamy leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his client’s cheek, waving goodbye as she walked to the elevator. Adjusting the cuffs on his shirt he turned to see who he was meeting next that day and smiled when he saw a familiar grey beanie covering scruffy brown hair. He walked over and tapped his next client on the shoulder, gesturing for him to lead the way. Partially because he was raised with manners, partially because he wanted to see if Murphy was wearing his favourite pair of jeans. He was.

Today was a good day.

Or so he thought.

Murphy slumped down in Bellamy’s chair, throwing his feet up on top of the table so that they crossed at the ankle and slowly moving the chair back and forth. He glared down at the desk and chewed at his inner cheek, still not looking up or greeting Bellamy in any way. Usually Bellamy was fighting the urge to leave work early and spend the rest of the day doing whatever Murphy wanted by now.

He walked up behind Murphy and snatched the beanie off his head, throwing it on top of his desk and ignoring the glare Murphy shot at him, before resting his hands on Murphy’s shoulders and squeezing them gently. He kept massaging them until Murphy’s blue eyes closed gently and he let out a soft sigh, turning his head so that his cheek rested on one of Bellamy’s hands. Smiling down at him, Bellamy continued to rub Murphy’s shoulders, only stopping when Murphy suddenly frowned again and pushed himself away from Bellamy’s touch.

“What wrong?” Bellamy asked, confused at his coldness.

“Who was that girl from before?” Murphy asked.

Bellamy frowned, but quickly explained. “She’s another client. She just finished her first serial and wanted to thank me for all the work I had done. She dropped off some flowers for the office and a bonus check. Why?”

Murphy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. In that moment he looked so much like that seventeen-year-old kid that Bellamy had taken a chance on. 

When they had first met, Murphy’s pitch consisted of throwing an old wide ruled notebook filled with character designs and dialogue plans onto Bellamy’s desk and shrugging off his questions like he really didn’t care what happened. But there was still hope in his eyes that Bellamy would see something worth taking Murphy’s work on, and he had. Ever since then, he had been working with Murphy to publish his surprisingly popular graphic novels.

“Was the kiss necessary?” Murphy muttered bitterly, spitting out the words like they were a bad taste left in his mouth.

Bellamy laughed softly. “That was nothing. She’s a very affectionate person. Plus, it was just on the cheek.” He said, “You really think I have something going on with her?”

“Well, you’re sleeping with another of your clients.” Murphy said quickly.

Bellamy walked forward and took hold of Murphy’s chin, tilting his head up before kissing him gently on the lips. “Only one.” He whispered before he felt Murphy’s arms wrap around his shoulders and was pulled into a deep kiss that sent a hot shiver running down his spine. After all this time, Murphy still had this effect on him.

“So...” Murphy began quietly when they finally pulled away from each other, “I’m just being stupid.”

Bellamy nodded his head. “Yeah,” He said before smirking down at Murphy, “Though I do like you being jealous.”

Murphy scoffed, pushing Bellamy away and sitting down again. “Whatever.”

“No, I’m serious. The whole pouting boyfriend thing works for you.” Bellamy joked, trying to fight off his own laughter.

Murphy smiled and said, “You know most people would feel bad for making their boyfriend jealous.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Murphy slowly slid his hand across his own thigh, ghosting over his privates before finally settling at his hip and slowly playing with the end of his t-shirt. “Maybe you should make it up to me.”

Bellamy bit his lip. He watched as Murphy’s hand continued to move against his body and tried to ignore the images of Murphy’s naked body spread out across his bedsheets from only a few days before. This damn comic book artist was going to be the death of him.

Kneeling in front of him, Bellamy slowly spread Murphy’s legs open, trailing his hands up Murphy’s inner thigh and watching as a light blush began to cover his pale cheeks. He leaned his head down and pressed soft kisses to the inside of Murphy’s thighs, ignoring the rough texture of his jeans against his lips.

“What do you want me to do?” Bellamy offered.

“Just don’t stop.” Murphy said quietly, his voice shaking and soft.

It still surprised Bellamy how nervous Murphy could be about sex. He knew that he hadn’t always had the best experiences in the past, which was why he had never pushed the subject when they had first started seeing each other romantically, but he hadn’t ever expected his wild and free Murphy to suddenly turn sweet and shy at a single touch.

Bellamy pushed Murphy’s shirt up and began pressing kisses to his stomach and the sensitive skin above his hips. He smirked when he heard Murphy stifle a gasp and chose to finally move his other hand up the other man’s thigh. He began slowly moving his palm over Murphy, feeling him harden beneath his touch, and continued kissing and touching his chest and stomach.

He felt Murphy wind his fingers through his hair, moaning quietly as he arched his hips up into Bellamy’s touch, craving more. Bellamy softly bit into the skin above his waistline and pulled back, continuing to massage him with his palm.

“Is this better, baby?” He whispered against Murphy’s ear, letting out a small laugh when Murphy held him tightly around the shoulders, pulling their bodies closer together. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes,” Murphy said, his voice a heavy pant filled with need. “Please, Bell. Please.”

Bellamy kissed his neck, grazing his teeth down the skin and moving the tip of his tongue across the red marks. He listened as Murphy whimpered in his ear, whispering his name and trying to pull him even closer. 

“I’m close.” Murphy warned.

Bellamy reached for something on top of his desk and took his hand away, apologising quickly when Murphy let out a frustrated groan. Quickly undoing Murphy’s jeans and pulling them and his underwear down slightly, he wrapped a tissue covered hand around him, his touch faster and harder than before.

Murphy gripped onto the arms of the chair, panting and moaning loudly, his chest heaving, as he closed his eyes tightly and threw his head back, his entire body arching upwards as he finished in Bellamy’s hand. He dropped back into the seat with a long sigh, a slow smile spreading across his lips.

Bellamy cleaned up what little of the mess he couldn’t catch in the tissue and kissing Murphy’s lips quickly, slipping his tongue into his mouth teasingly. He pulled away and threw the tissue into the bin, smirking down at Murphy, who sat staring up at him with dark eyes and his clothes still hanging off his body.

“Better?” Bellamy asked.

Murphy nodded slowly.

“Good. Let’s get some work done, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. It means the world to me.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night.


End file.
